Currently, power control chips of the CPU and memory of a server are often digital power control chips. During the stage of research and development, the power supply engineers may debug based on the testing conditions of the power supply of the server motherboard to find a version of power supply program that is most suitable for mass production of the motherboard. The power supply program may be burned into the digital power control chip during the production of the motherboard.
In a traditional 2-socket server, a group of CPUs may use two digital power control chips having the same type, and a group of memories may use four digital power control chips having the same type. In the traditional 4-socket server, a group of CPUs may use four digital power control chips of the same type, and a group of memories may use eight digital power control chips of the same type. For an 8-socket server or a server with an even greater number of sockets, a group of CPUs or a group of memories may require more digital power control chips of the same type.
Often, to prevent the factory from making mistakes during burning, the power supply program of each type of digital power control chip may only be burned with one kind of code.
However, because the designs of the printed circuit boards (PCBs) for the power supplies of different groups of CPUs or memories are different and the combinations of components in the peripheral circuit such as capacitors and/or resistors vary from one to another, to enable the same type of power supply program to support multiple groups of power supplies simultaneously, some performances of certain groups of power supplies need to be sacrificed. Further, the power supply engineers need to test, debug and select between different groups of powers repeatedly, which elongates the duration of research and development.